Wandering Through Dreamland
by whimsical-nightmares
Summary: While on their search for the Shikou no Tama and Naraku, the gang meets a formidable foe. Whose will power will prove to be strong enough to save everyone? Read on to discover the characters deepest dreams… and nightmares.
1. Wandering Through Dreamland

Wandering Through Dreamland

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and have no intent on plagiarism. I just wanted to write my take on a bigger story created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: While on their search for the Shikou no Tama and Naraku, the gang meets a formidable foe. Whose will power will prove to be strong enough to save everyone? Read on to discover the characters deepest dreams… and nightmares. This is suppose to be like a filler episode thing and it's going to (unless I change my mind) have more of the romance that I craved for in the anime than the action. Hope you'll enjoy it ^^

5/2014: Yeah so I wrote this a few years back and it's just sitting on my computer petting dust bunnies… and now it's out and about! Hope you'll like it ^^

* * *

"Ka-Kagome…" whined Shippo, "Wh-What's that over there?" The young fox demon, who was perched on Kagome's shoulder, had a petrified look on his face as Inuyasha and the gang walked through a foggy bed of pale gray and yellow poppies. In their search for the Sacred Jewel shards and Naraku, the gang has traveled miles across the land until they ended up in a blooming valley between two mountains, each giving off a mild demonic aura.

"Keh. That's nothing but a tree. Don't be such a wuss. What didya think it was? A ghost?" teased Inuyasha. Tears began to form under Shippo's eyes and he looked at Kagome for help.

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome, "Sit." The simple command sent the hanyou flying face first to the ground.

"Why you…" Inuyasha reached up as if to grab someone, but the gang has already walked ahead of him. "Dammit! Why do you always take his side?!" He got up and ran in front of Kagome, preventing her from further advancement. "You better apologize for sitting me! I almost hit that rock back there!"

"Heh you deserved it Inuyasha for making fun of me," retorted Shippo. Inuyasha made a grab for the demon, but he hid behind Kagome, barely missing Inuyasha's claws.

"Inuyasha! Knock it off!" shouted Kagome as Inuyasha tried to catch Shippo again.

"Keh, why should I? You ain't the boss of me, wench." This time, he managed to catch Shippo's tail and held him upside down, demanding for an apology. "What are you gonna do about it now, idiot," he said to Kagome while poking in her face, "You can't tell me what to do!"

"SIT YOU STUPID DOG! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"Inuyasha never learns does he…" signed Sango.

"Nope, and I don't think he ever will," replied Miroku as his hand snaked over to rub Sango's bottom. He was rewarded with a slap across the face; Kirara shook her head in disapproval.

"Nor will you, Hoshi-sama."

"E-heh," laughed the monk as he rubbed his left cheek, which now has a red palm mark on it. "But Sango, do you feel it?"

"Yes, I do. This demonic aura. It isn't very large, but it's not comfortable enough to stay in. We should hurry out of this fog and continue our search," replied Sango.

"I agree. But what I can't seem to understand is why this place looked like a flourishing valley before we stepped foot in it. Something doesn't seem right," the monk directed his attention towards the arguing trio, "Hey guys. We should get going or else we'll be stuck here for the night,"

After a few disapproving looks between Inuyasha and Kagome, they began to walk again.

"Geheheheheh. I won't let you leave yet…" cackled an evil voice. "Fall under my spell and dream forever!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched, responding to noise made outside of their group. He stopped and stared around, scanning through the mountains. "What is it Inuyasha?" asked the monk.

"I thought I heard someone. Something's not right," he answered. He sniffed the air and smelled the pungent aroma of the poppies and something else, something sickly sweet. While trying to pinpoint where the second scent was coming from, Inuyasha felt something grace his back. He turned around to see Kagome falling towards the ground. "Kagome!" He managed to catch her before she hit the soil and looked up in alarm only to see Miroku and Sango lying down as well while Shippo and Kirara tried to wake them up. _What in the world is going on?_ Inuyasha wondered. "Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" The demons frantically tried to wake their human companions up, but everything was done in vain.

The sweet scent grew stronger and the demons began to feel drowsy as well. "Dammit…" said Inuyasha as he felt his consciousness weaken, "Where is he? Where is the bastard?" His heavy eyelids closed as he lay down with Kagome wrapped protectively in his arms, Kirara and Shippo slept in between the other two and the gang went deep into their dream.

* * *

Okay so I just realized my plot was kinda similar to one of the episodes where everyone sleeps in a moth cocoon and Inuyasha tries to save them, I mean the whole sleeping and dreaming part… but my story is definitely going to be different cause I thought that episode wasn't the greatest of them all (I didn't like any of the moth people episodes…) therefore I won't copy. The only thing is that when I get to Miroku's and Sango's dreams, I think they're probably going to be the same idea… well the whole thing is the same thing over, but like you'll know what I mean when you read it. Well this whole thing didn't make any sense. So I hope you'll read the rest of this story and see what happens!

~Iris


	2. Kagome's Heart Wrenching Nightmare

Kagome's Heart-Wrenching Nightmare

The icy wind blew across the grassy plain that was surrounded by tall trees and the sun hid behind the purple tinted clouds. In the middle of the field laid Kagome, sleeping soundly with her arms draped across a rotting log. She slowly woke up with a chill running down her spine as she felt the wind running through her. _Where am I? _She wondered while scanning her surroundings. Her mind was in a haze and she felt herself unable to think properly and barely managed to stand up. _Where am I? What am I doing here? Why was I sleeping? What was I doing before? _Kagome was unable to answer any of these questions and began to wander into the trees. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. Something clothed in red.

Without thinking, the miko chased after it through the woods. _What is that? _Her legs moved on their own as she headed deeper and deeper in the forest and in her thoughts. In a few minutes, Kagome saw a clearing up ahead but when she reached there, it was the same clearing she had left behind in her pursuit. Only this time, there was someone standing there. _Familiar. _With caution, Kagome walked towards the mysterious person. His ears twitched as he heard something behind him.

"Who are you?" questioned Kagome. The person did not turn around, instead, only a low growl was heard. _Very familiar. The outfit, the ears, the growl…I… I know this person. _When the miko was only a few feet away, he then turned around to face her; his expression was the same as frozen granite. Kagome gasped when his eyes met hers and she felt fear coil around her body like a snake. The miko moved backwards as he moved forward. She turned around, trying to run away but, ended up tripping over a rotting log (something she swore was not there before) and hit her head. Then, it was like the haze cleared up. She flicked her head up to look at the boy. "Inu-Inuyasha!"

"Geh! Dammit how?! How is she able to recognize him so quickly?! Now I need to do something else to keep her trapped!"

Inuyasha's eyes softened at her voice and moved towards her. Kagome felt warmth shoot through her body as Inuyasha pulled her in for a tight hug. Being wrapped in his arms, Kagome's mind went blank with happiness and nothing seemed to matter anymore. "Inuyasha." As soon as Kagome said his name, he disappeared from her arms and she gripped onto empty air. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?! Inuyasha!" She looked around frantically and searched for him. The miko ran through the forest, checking every corner she could find, but she was all alone. "Inuyasha… where did you go Inuyasha… don't leave me alone." She felt tears gathering at the ends of her eyes and desperately tried to hold them back as she headed back towards the clearing where she last saw him.

When she reached her destination, she saw him in the middle of the field again. "Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, her voice filled with relief, "Inuyasha! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." When she walked closer to him, the miko realized that he wasn't alone, for in his arms was Kikyo. Kagome felt her heart tug and when she was about to say his name, the couple kissed and returned vows of love to each other. heart heart shattered like the Sacred Jewel and the girl fell to her knees, unable to take in what was happening in front of her.

Inuyasha turns around to look at Kagome in the eyes. "What the hell do you want?" he asked menacingly. Shocked, Kagome didn't know how to reply. _He's right… What do I want? Why did I chase after him? _

"I…" she began, but was cut off by Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, this girl wants what I want, you, because she is a copy of me. But nonetheless, she is fake and unwanted. We should leave her and let her think about the reasons for her existence. Of course, she'll probably find none." Kikyo laughed and gave Inuyasha's arm a tug.

"My… reason for existence? Isn't it… to protect the Shikon no Tama? Isn't it to meet Inuyasha?" Kagome pondered. _Odd… what in the world is going on?_

"Keh, to meet me? Yeah right. The only reason you met me was because you wanted your life saved from that insect. Otherwise you wouldn't have pulled the sword out of me," snorted Inuyasha.

_Sword? _"I see…" said Kagome as she finally realized what was happening, "Who are you? You are not Inuyasha because what tied him to the tree was an arrow, not a sword!" As soon as those words left her mouth, the hanyou and priestess froze and slowly, the scene in front of her began to crack and shatter away. "It… it was a dream after all. But where is this place?" she looked at her new surroundings. It was nothing but a black that glowed faintly blue. Even with the poor lighting, Kagome can see just from a few paces in front of her, Inuyasha inside his dream. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran towards the scene, placing the palms of her hands on it. "Wake up!" she pleaded, "Inuyasha wake up!" She banged her hands on the liquid like wall and felt her hand slide in. _Gasp! I… I can pass through! _Without a second though, she moved back and ran towards it, jumping into his dream with the hopes of waking Inuyasha up.

* * *

"Whatt? Who is this girl? How did she wake up? Geh but I guess it doesn't matter since she is still trapped between the worlds of reality and dreams and she just so willingly jumped into someone else's. Gehehehehe this ought to be interesting. "

* * *

Rushed ending so sorry for that but next is going to be Inuyasha!

Thank you for reading ^^

~Iris


	3. Inuyasha's Impossible Promises

Inuyasha's Impossible Promises

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see a blue sky filled with puffy clouds. "Where the hell am I?" he thought aloud while sitting up and rubbing his head. Looking around, the Sacred Tree can be seen to his right and in front of him, someone was walking. Quickly jumping into a defensive stance, he prepared for an attack and grabbed Tessaiga's hilt… except all he touched was empty air. However, Inuyasha was more surprised at who was now standing in front of him than the absence of his sword. It was none other than Kikyo, weakened as if coming from a death match with Naraku. "K-Kikyo!" Inuyasha stammered.

"Inuyasha… you're really here," she smiled before falling to the ground. Inuyasha rushed over to her side and gently picked her up in his arms.

"Who did this to you?! Tell me and I'll go beat the crap out of them!"

"No. Don't go and leave me alone again," Kikyo opened her eyes and stared into Inuyasha's, "Stay with me," she said while hugging Inuyasha tighter. "Die with me." She said in his ear. Kikyo pulled back and slowly, placed her lips on his. Inuyasha kissed back, the memories of the couple raced through his mind. From the time they met, to the time they fell in love, to the time of the betrayal, every detail, every emotion felt before all stirred within Inuyasha. And then, a new scene, one that looks as if it will happen in the near future, he saw the two of them, walking down the road to Hell to their inevitable doom. Right before they enter, the couple exchanges a last kiss, the kiss to death, and in they went, hand in hand.

When Inuyasha pulled back away from Kikyo, he discovered that the surrounding area has turned into a white shimmering tunnel. Kikyo was no longer in his arms and instead, was standing healthily a few yards ahead of him, beckoning him to join her. "Come with me," she said while extending out a hand, "Let's walk down together."

Relief, tranquility, and fulfillment overflowed throughout Inuyasha when he saw her hand extending out to him. How badly he wanted to take it and make her happy! But after taking just one step towards the miko, regret, fear, and misery chased out the other emotions. Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to move. He stared blankly ahead, trying to figure out what important thing, or person, he had forgotten.

Kagome tumbled into the surroundings of Inuyasha's dream. Quickly, the girl got onto her feet and ran towards Inuyasha. The scenery around her was just like the one she left, with the exception that this area is where the Sacred Tree resides. She noticed that Inuyasha was with Kikyo again. _Ugh why is it always the same old story? That's not even her! _Even though Kagome was clear of the fact that Inuyasha was under a spell, her heart still wretched when they embraced.

Suddenly, the area warped and the ground shook, knocking Kagome off her feet and into the ground. Everything turned into a white shimmering tunnel. _Is this… no way! _"No Inuyasha! Don't go! She's not the real Kikyo! You're going to go to Hell with the wrong person! Ugh, what am I saying? Don't go with her and leave me behind by myself!" Fixating her focus on Inuyasha, she got on her feet and ran towards him, who seemed to have frozen after taking on step towards Kikyo.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha after stepping in front of him, hoping to stop him from advancing when he did. "Inuyasha, wake up!" she pleaded, "This is nothing more than an illusion. Don't let it trick you. Please wake up!"

"Hahaha," laughed Kikyo, "You're wasting your breath, my pitiable imitator. He is mine and mine only. He is my lover, and I his. You can't possibly step in-between us and make a difference. Inuyasha only sees me." The miko smirked and crossed her arms together, emitting an arrogant aura.

Kagome moved her arms from around Inuyasha and placed them on his chest while turning her head so that she can glare at the illusionary Kikyo. "Me? An imitator? Are you not one too, because surely you are not the real Kikyo and there is no way Inuyasha is your lover. His is somewhere else," she looked down briefly with a sad tint in her eyes, but then looked at Kikyo again with fierceness and continued, "And I know I can never come in-between them, but I can and I will make a difference because I love him! I'll make sure Inuyasha snaps out of it and see me too!" With that, she turned towards the frozen hanyou and placed a warm and gentle kiss upon his lips.

Inuyasha couldn't move. His mind was in disarray as he couldn't sort out his emotions. Relief, regret, tranquility, sadness, fulfillment, grief; they all tumbled around in his head and heart. He didn't know what to do; he searched his memory for anything that would cause him to fall into this confusion and all he found was Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. _No, no there was someone else! Someone else that I cared about, lov…_ Before the hanyou could finish his train of thoughts, he heard a voice calling out to him. A voice that was foreign, yet at the same time, as familiar as the clothes he wore on his back. _She's calling me. Who, who is this girl? _Then a bell rang in his head and he remembered, just as he felt a pair of warm lips touch his and came his forgotten memories with it.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha with all her heart and poured the emotions she had into it. She called up all the feelings experienced with Inuyasha, with the whole group and alone. She called up all the memories they made, everything from the beginning to now, and sent it through the kiss. She also transmitted her opinions about his promise with the real Kikyo, how she thought he deserved to live and should not feel guilt over her death. How he should live so that at least, she can see him, even if he loved another.

Inuyasha slowly regained consciousness and control over his body. He kissed Kagome back, indicating that he was awake and okay, and then pulled back, looking into her deep brown eyes that was filled with relief and understanding at the moment. "Kagome," he said simply and wiped the tears that began to trail down the young girl's face with his thumb, careful not to nick her delicate skin with his claws.

Kagome smiled at him, "Thank goodness you're okay." Then, they heard the illusionary Kikyo screech and the tunnel around them shattered, leaving them standing in the dark that glowed faintly blue. "We should look for the others!" Kagome grabbed into Inuyasha's hand as they went to look for Miroku and Sango together.

* * *

Oh gosh I feel like I made them out of character . Anyways it's going to be Miroku's and Sango's story next! Then the group will go and defeat the villain who has yet to be revealed! Haha hope you'll like it ~ ^^

~Iris


End file.
